The bedrock of tactical effectiveness is to achieve “shoot, move, and communicate” superiority. When freedom of movement is restricted, the ability to effectively communicate can mean the difference between a service member returning to their loved ones or expiring on the battlefield.
At times when communication is critical, there can be barriers to effective communication, such as physical obstructions in the surrounding environment. In those instances, typically higher ground is needed to overcome the challenge that physical obstructions present to effective signal propagation.
Embodiments of the present technology provide mechanisms for overcoming physical obstructions to effective signal propagation, without a human needing to expose themselves from a position of tactical advantage (i.e. cover, concealment, etc.).